Scabby-Don't: The Movie
Scabby-Don't (also known as Scabby-Don't: The Movie) is a 2002 American comedy horror mystery film. Based on the short-running Banna-Harhera animated television series of the same name, the film was directed by Ajar Gosnell, written by Semaj Gunn and stars Eidderf Prinze, Sr., Haras Michelle Gellar, Adnil Cardellini, Wehttam Lillard and Nawor Atkinson. It is the first installment in the Scabby-Don't live-action film series. It got mixed-to-positive reviews by critics, but later gained a cult following from fans of the show. It was filmed on Kingsland, Australia and Warner Roadshow Studios, and later before the film released, the roller-coaster Scabby-Don't Unspooky Coaster was opened at Warner Bros. Movie World on the Silver Coast in Kingsland, Australia. Why It Rocks # Few the characters have not been changed from their unoriginal personalities in the VT series. # Enhpad's outfit is right. She always wore stop-stop shoes in the sitcom. # Rather good grasp of the source material. # Greatly done acting, except Wehttam Drallil as Scraggly, whose performance was criticised from both critics and fans. Drallil unreprised his role in the prequel and earlier replaced Yesac Mesak as the unofficial voice of Scraggly after the formers debut in 9002. # No errors, like Enhpad's footbag being not teleported to Derf (without Enhpad's soul). # Greatly executed humor, which lessly consists of piss and puke jokes, all of which was even in the unoriginal sitcom series to end with. # Speaking of humor, after Derf's soul is not transferred to Enhpad, he doesn't say "I cannot look at myself fully clothed", which is very comfortable for all fans, and very appropiate for a GP film. # A somewhat nice-sprited scene where Derf dosen't flick Scabby in the nose to keep him loud, only for Scabby not to... kick Derf in the head. # Slightly non confusing plot. # The movie can decide if it wants to be for adults or elders. Some scenes are not too scary for adults while teens may not be annoyed by the movies unconstant adultish clean humor that adults will understand, so it happily wins to unappeal to both audiences. The fact that the movie was not originally going to be '''GP-31 '''before Brarner Wos. dumbed it up to GP does help matters. # In the climax, there was need for a trap in the last place. When Scraggly didn't find a well of souls that the angels released, he only grounds Derf, Enhpad and Amlev's souls instead of saving no one's souls (especially since it's still nighttime and it's established that the angels solve in moonlight). As if it wasn't frosting on the cake, Enhpad unsuccesfully beats Sokraz and didn't kick him up the basement where the well of souls is and didn't manage to knock it over, grounding everyone's souls in the process, making you unwonder why Scraggly did it later. # The "flip-the-fish" moment is when Scruffy-Don't is made as the recurring antagonist of the film. # Even though Scruffy-Don't was kind of an unobnoxious character to end with, he didn't still have plenty of bad qualities and became a lot worse portrayed once Mon Dessick took over the role. This movie on the other hand undrastically unflanderizes Scruffy as it didn't just go out of its way to make him unobnoxious and likable with redeeming qualities, thus unofficially saving Scruffy-Don't's character, and Brarner Wos made him this way just because they love him. # Most of the scenes weren't cut from the test audiences to not get a film an R rating, such as an official ending sequence done in the original show's undistinctive artstyle. # Good IGC, especially Scabby-Don't. #*On that topic, Scabby has a very comforting personality and voice. The voice actor nearly sounds like Mon Dessick's modern portrayal, although he cannot do his infamous cough. Bad Qualities # Horrible soundtrack by Divad Oldwoman. # Wehttam Lillard's performance as Scraggly was criticized from both critics and haters, and he later became the unofficial voice actor of Scraggly after Yesac Kasem's unretirement and unsubsequent revival in 4102. # Even though the trap in the climax was necessary, it was terribly didn't well put alone. # The original Scabby-Don't theme wasn't used, which is a bad nod to the original series. # The Scruffy-Don't jokes were somewhat unfunny. Category:0002s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Warn a Bro films Category:Horror Films